


💋 Seductive Trickery (Kurapika) 18+

by TheRainRogue



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Other, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: Seductive Trickery was a Quizilla challenge called “how to trick him into bed in 10 easy steps” and I was obsessed with Hunter x Hunter when I started this many moons ago. In this series, the reader attempts to follow this guide in order to seduce Kurapika and win over his heart.
Relationships: Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 208
Collections: Anime, Series





	1. Prologue

  * **Genre** : Slice of Life ☁
  * **Word Count** : 966 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Kurapika ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Hunter x Hunter ☁



__ _This series contains suggestive sexual content that might not be suitable for those under the age of eighteen._

༺═───────❧💋❧───────═༻

You sat slouched on the soft couch that sat in the hotel lobby. Your head leaned back on the back of the powder blue couch, eyes staring boredly up at the high ceiling. Your hands were stuffed into the pockets of the lose black hoodie that you wore. Despite the room being filled with the chatter of the other guests and the hotel staff, none of it reached you. You weren’t even aware that there were other people in the lobby.

Normally, you were very attentive and aware of your surroundings, but your mind was too clouded to process much of anything at the moment. You needed time to sort out those thoughts so she had left the room the group shared and retreated to the brightly lit lobby. The pounding rain outside could be heard over the chattering guests as it pelted the glass door, soaking any and everything that dared to go out into it. The sound echoed in the back of your mind, helping to calm your nerves.

“Yo,”

You blinked as the familiar voice pulled you from your racing thoughts. Your eyes shifted to the tall suit-wearing male who had just walked up to you. One hand was tucked safely in his pants pocket, while the other was held up in greeting.

“Gon was worried and asked me to come and check on you,” he answered your unasked question before shuffling around and plopping down on your left. His arms slung around the back of the couch and he let out an exasperated sigh.

“Che. He worries too much for a little kid,” you scoffed, shifting so that you could prop your feet up on the wooden coffee table that sat in front of the sofa.

Leorio chuckled in agreement before turning serious, his eyes burning with determination. This set you on high alert; whatever he was about to tell you, it couldn’t be good. “Listen, Y/N. I know why you’ve been zoning out so much lately. It’s because of Kurapica, right?”

“…”

“You don’t have to admit it, I know you have deep feelings for him but he’s been thinkin’ a lot about Ryodan and his clan lately… he’s been completely ignoring you. I don’t think he’s doing it on purpose, though.”

You shrugged, looking away from the loud-mouthed male. Leorio was right, of course, but what could you do? You knew how stressed out Kurapica has been; he was both mentally and physically exhausted. You had no right to complain about him spending all his time lost in thought about his slaughtered clan and the murderers who did it. The last thing you wanted was to upset or stress him out more than he already was.

“But that’s all over now, and it’s about damn time he started paying attention to you!” Leorio exclaimed, his hands balled into fists that just screamed determination.

Your brow rose, “It’s not a big deal, Leo – ”

“It _is_ a big deal! He can’t seriously be _that_ oblivious to your feelings!”

“He’s been busy,”

“Well, we’re gonna change that.” He grinned, reaching into his suit and pulling out a crumpled piece of paper. He then grabbed your hand and placed it into your palm. “This is a full-proof plan that’s going to catch him!”

“Heh?” You blinked in confusion, staring at him with suspicious eyes before staring curiously at the piece of paper. For some reason, you felt a sense of impending doom in the back of your mind but your curiosity was too great to brush it off.

You slowly unfolded the paper and swallowed hard, eyes widening in shock. Did he _really_ expect you to do these things? There was no way! You were just a simple tomboy with no relationship experience. You weren’t sexy nor seductive and the things written on that paper were just too much. It wasn’t you… there was no way you could pull it off! If anything, you’d turn him **off** , not _on_.

“Trust me!” He wrapped his arm around your shoulders and winked. “It’s full proof! Do these steps in order and he won’t be able to resist you!”

You shook your head and stood up. “No way, not gonna happen.”

Before you could walk away, Leorio grabbed your wrist. “Just give it a try. You want his attention, right? You want him to look at you as more than just a friend, right?”

“Well… yeah, but…”

“I promise you, this **will** work, Y/N. Just think about it, okay?” He patted you on the shoulder before walking away to the elevator.

You really did _not_ want to do this, but… at the same time, you _really_ wanted Kurapica’s attention. How much longer could you keep those feelings hidden before they became too much to handle? At some point, it would become difficult just to be around him.  
And so, you were left with only two choices.

You could just confess your feelings to him.

Or you could place your trust in Leorio and do things you never imagined you would.

The first option was direct. There would be no turning back and the chance of being rejected was high, especially with him in the state he was currently in. Not to mention the chance of it ruining the friendship.

The second option, however, was indirect and called for _him_ to make a move. You wouldn’t _actually_ have to let him know how you felt so you couldn’t _technically_ be rejected. It was the safest road for both you _and_ Kurapica.

Taking a deep breath, your hand clenched around the paper. Your mind was made up. You were going to trust in Leorio, even if it would put you through hell with a low success rate…

Suddenly, the second option really wasn’t looking too hopeful, after all.

༺═───────❧💋❧───────═༻


	2. S m i l e

༺═───────❧💋❧───────═༻

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) STEP ONE** : _Flash him a charming, seductive smile._

“What are you watching, Killua?” Gon looked over the white-haired boy’s shoulder to see the TV. Killua – who was lying on his stomach, feet swinging in the air and chin propped up in his hands – smiled deviously at the question, his eyes turning into cat-like slits.

After a few moments of watching the scenes that played on the TV screen, Gon’s eyes turned into black circles and his cheeks turned as red as cherries. “K-Killua-! What are you watching!?”

He glanced at his best friend, the corners of his lips pulling up into a smirk. “Porn. It’s free and has no age limit.”

“E-Eh!?” Gon fell off the bed, landing on the floor with a small _umph_.

This caught the attention of both Leorio and Kurapica who walked over with curious expressions. You didn’t move from the pale tan-green couch, already knowing what the small male was up to. Instead, you remained sitting Indian style on the sofa, back against the armrest and a stack of cards in front of you – which you may or may not have borrowed from Hisoka.

As the group argued, Leorio encouraging Killua’s behavior while Kurapica tried to stop them, your mind swayed toward the letter Leorio had given you. You had a distinct feeling that it would indeed fail, but at this point, what other option did you have?

Sighing, you set the stack of cards down on the surface of the couch before reaching into your pocket. Unfolding the paper, your eyes scanned past the stupid note at the top before stopping on the first step. You grimaced, wondering if you could actually pull this off. It was a simple task, to be sure, but for you, it was extremely difficult.

You felt the couch sink in. Looking up, your eyes met the familiar blonde hair of the boy your heart had grown to love. He heaved a heavy sigh, pushing the bangs out of his eyes before leaning back on the couch. “I can’t believe those two.”

You shrugged, eyes returning to the crumpled paper in your hand. You fingered it nervously, wondering how you should go about accomplishing the first step.

Being the type of person to spot things easily, Kurapica noticed your unease and he turned to you with worry shimmering in his beautiful gray eyes. “What’s wrong?”

You blinked in surprise, eyes meeting his. “Nothing’s wrong,”

“You’re lying,” his eyes shifted to the paper you had clenched in your right hand and he went to grab it but you pulled away and stuffed it back into your pocket. He retracted his hand, resting it in his lap. “If something’s wrong, you know you can talk to me.”

“I know,” you felt like this was your chance. Your lips curled up into what you believed to be a charming and seductive smile. “Thank you, Kurapica.”

Kurapika looked at you in surprise, a small tinge of pink on his cheeks. “Y-Yeah, it’s not a problem.” He cleared his throat, looking away and tugging at the collar of his overshirt.

You glanced to the side, catching Leorio’s eye. He grinned encouragingly and gave you a thumbs up, mouthing: ‘ _Good job!’_

Maybe, just maybe, this wouldn’t be as hard as you had previously thought…

Then again, you had yet to experience what awaited you with the other steps.

༺═───────❧💋❧───────═༻


	3. I n n u e n d o

༺═───────❧💋❧───────═༻

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) STEP TWO** : _Throw out constant innuendos._

“You’re doing great!” Leorio hit your back with a loud laugh. “Now, onto phase two!”

“Which is?” You questioned, raising an eyebrow at the black-haired male. He nodded towards your pocket with a grin, his arm tightening around your neck in anticipation. Smoothing it out so you could make out the black ink, you began to read the second step aloud. “Dirty talk about everything. In other words, throw constant sexual innuendos, but keep them verbal… are you out of your mind!?”

“Come now, Y/N! It’ll work!”

“Absolutely not! I don’t even know how to act that way! How is it even possible to talk dirty in a _normal_ conversation?”

“It’s very easy,” he smirked, holding his index finger up.

“Yeah, for perverts like you.” You muttered, shrugging off his arm and walking into the other room where Gon, Killua, and Kurapica were.

The group was staying in a different hotel than yesterday. Thanks to Kurapica’s boss, you all were moved to a much larger and fancier hotel with expensive rooms that seemed more like small apartments. Kurapica had saved the man’s daughter and proved himself to be a loyal bodyguard. This was one of the rewards Nostrad had promised.

Kurapica was sat on the couch reading a book, Killua was playing a video game on the computer on the other side of the room and Gon was watching. The blonde glanced up when you and Leorio entered the room, you looking grim and annoyed while the male looked satisfied and arrogant. He had heard you arguing out in the hall but he hadn’t been able to make out what you were saying.

Kurapica felt curious about this but he didn’t want to ask questions. Even when you plopped down angrily beside him, muttering curses under your breath, he did not question it. Instead, he simply returned to reading his book. The way he saw it if you wanted to talk about what was bugging you, you would. He just had to be patient.

You glanced over your shoulder at Leorio, who had joined Gon and Killua. You gulped and shifted nervously before turning your gaze to Kurapica.

He felt a strange chill crawl up his spine. You, nervous? Those two words did **not belong** in the same sentence. It was almost frightening.

“What are you reading?” You questioned finally.

“A mystery that I borrowed from Nostrad’s library.” He responded, his eyes never leaving the page, but his mind did not focus on the words.

“Ahh…” you paused, taking a deep breath as if that would be enough to calm your nerves. “It’s _hard_ cover, too. Nice and _firm_.”

Kurapica nodded, glancing at you. “Hardcover books can withstand more damage than the softcover.”

“I imagine… _hard_ cover books are more _desired_ than softcover. They are more… _satisfying_.” _‘Ugh! This is so stupid!’_ , you thought, trying not to cringe.

Kurapica blinked, his mind processing what you were saying and how you were saying it. It then clicked in his head and his cheeks flushed with color. He wasn’t sure if you were doing it on purpose, but it was… strangely arousing…

Kurapica swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, his grip tightening on the book. His throat was dry as he set the book on the coffee table before reaching for his drink. His shaking hands made it hard to get the cap off and he cursed silently.

“I can _get it off_ for you, Kurapica.” You reached over and took the bottle from his hands, pulling the cap off with little effort before returning it to him. He refused it, though.

“E-Excuse me,” he muttered before getting up from the couch.

“I can _come with you_ if you’d like.”

He shook his head rapidly, his blonde locks covering his eyes as he disappeared into one of the two bedrooms the hotel had.

You blinked in surprise before scowling at the drink in your hands. There was no way this was working. You couldn’t believe the stupid things you had said! He probably thought you sounded like a damn fool.

“Damn it,” You groaned, hanging your head in defeat.

Leorio patted your back. “Don’t worry, it’s definitely working. It’ll just take a bit of time.”

“You’re crazy,” you muttered in response, face in your hands.

“It’s a man’s instinct!”

_‘Man’s instinct, my ass.’_

But you couldn’t back out now. You had to keep pushing forward. Gon would never forgive you if you gave up – even though he didn’t know the situation, and Leorio would never let you live it down. Plus there was the chance of some other, prettier and sexier, girl coming along who _could_ and _would_ do this stuff. You couldn’t back down, your pride wouldn’t let you.

Even though half your pride would probably be gone by the time this was all over…

༺═───────❧💋❧───────═༻


	4. C h o r e s

༺═───────❧💋❧───────═༻

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) STEP THREE** : _Do the house chores in a seductive manner._

“Y/N!” Leorio burst into your bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

“I love how you knock,” you responded sarcastically, rolling your eyes.

He shrugged off the remark, grabbing the front of your shirt and pulling you up off the bed. A navy blue bag was shoved into your arms. He held his hand up when you tried to question it, shaking his head. “I’m taking Gon and Killua out for lunch. Kurapica said he wasn’t hungry and said he was staying here. I told him I was gonna ask you, but you will not come. Instead, you’ll put phase three into action!” he grinned proudly, “Later alligator!”

You watched as the suit-wearing male exited your bedroom, an arrogant aura surrounding him. First, you decided to check the contents of the bag that had been so rudely shoved into your hands. As soon as you unzipped it, you felt the same impending doom you had felt on day one when Leorio first introduced his plan. Inside the bag lay a very short maid uniform.

“A-Am I really supposed to wear this shit?” you whispered, falling back onto the bed. You realized that you didn’t have a clue what the third step even was. Digging into the pocket of your jeans, you unfolded the paper and scanned down until you found the third step. It read: _‘Do the house chores in a seductive manner’_ ,

Oh… Oh no. Leorio was out of his damn mind.

“But I have to…” you muttered, staring up at the ceiling in discontent. You had already set the plan into motion the second you kept the paper instead of throwing it away. There was no backing out no. You wouldn’t give in, even if it killed you! “Alright!” you pulled yourself off the bed and began to change into the uniform. You couldn’t believe how tight it was, but that was simply the work of the lacey corset which you did not have fun trying to tie on your own. Taking as deep a breath as you could manage, you exited the bedroom and walked into the living room.

Kurapica was sitting on the couch reading the same book as yesterday. When he heard you enter the room, he began to speak without turning his attention from the printed word in front of him, “Leorio said you declined his offer and that you are going to be cleaning up.” he paused, looking over at you, “I hope he’s not for… cing you…” Kurapica quickly became aware of the very revealing and _very_ short maid uniform that clung to your body like glue. He swallowed hard, “W-What are you wearing…?!”

You chuckled nervously, eyes cast down to the white carpeted floor as you rubbed the back of your head, “A-Ah… this? Leorio said I’d be more comfortable doing the house chores in it. It’s… cute, right?”

“Y-Yeah… _cute_ …” Kurapica shook his head to rid himself of the dirty thoughts that tried to penetrate his mind and turned back to the book.

You bit your lip, feeling uncomfortable and extremely exposed. _‘Well, I should get to work, it may help take my mind off of what I’m wearing’_ , you thought, beginning to pick up the dishes from the coffee table. When you started towards the kitchen, one of the knives slid off the plate and hit the floor. Cursing, you bent down to pick it up, unaware of the perfect panty shot you had just given Kurapica.

It was a natural instinct to look up when he heard the knife hit the floor, but he couldn’t look away when he saw the underwear clinging tightly to your rear. They were thin, showing off every little detail. He found a part of himself feeling ashamed of the dirty thoughts that plagued his mind.

You returned with a rag in your hand before kneeling in front of the glass coffee table before beginning to wipe it down. This gave him a clear view of your cleavage, the uniform pushing your breasts together. He couldn’t take his eyes off of you, his eyes following every single move you made. _‘God, Y/N is so beautiful…’_

Kurapica wasn’t sure if it was his mind playing tricks on him or what, but the way you moved as you wiped off the glass… it seemed almost sexual. Your body was moving back and forward, and he briefly imagined himself behind you, his hands gripping your hips. He shook his head, reaching for his glass of water, but his mind was preoccupied and his hand only brushed the cup, knocking it off the table and onto the floor.

“S-Sorry,”

“It’s fine,” you smiled, crawling over to wipe it up with the rag. This, once again, gave him a clear shot of your rear end. You moved your body back and forth, like a cat would do, making the blonde shift uncomfortably. He was getting turned on, his pants growing tight. He had such a strong urge to reach out and touch you, but this made him feel ashamed of himself. He had never acted this way before, but you were making it hard to control himself.

“I’m suddenly feeling hungry…” he cleared his throat, standing up quickly so you couldn’t see the bulge in his pants. “I think I’m going to join Gon and the others,” He left the room before you could utter a reply.

A heavy sigh passed your lips as you leaned back against the couch. “This just isn’t working,” you threw your head back, resting your arm over your eyes. _‘What am I doing wrong? If it was any other guy, they would have caved already, right? Maybe I’m just not sexy enough…’_

You considered giving up, but Kurapika _isn’t_ just any guy. He was kind and thoughtful and he wouldn’t do anything he deemed harmful. Still, everyone has a breaking point and you just had to find it.

༺═───────❧💋❧───────═༻


	5. C l o t h e s

༺═───────❧💋❧───────═༻

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) STEP FOUR** : _Wear his shirt with only your underwear to accompany them._

You were laying on your back on the couch, eyes staring up at the patterned ceiling. The hotel was quiet since Gon and Killua had gone out to explore more of the city. Kurapica was in the bedroom that he shared with Leorio; he hadn’t spoken to you since yesterday and has purposely doing everything in his power to avoid you.

“You alright?” Leorio questioned, sitting on the couch beside your head.

“ _Peachy_ ,” you muttered.

“Don’t let it get you down. Kurapica is a pretty innocent boy, not to mention polite and respectful. It’ll take a bit of coaxing to bring out his inner animal, but don’t worry, you’re doin’ great!”

“What makes you say that?” you questioned, tilting your head back to look up at him.

“When Kurapica joined us for lunch, he was completely flustered and distracted.” Leorio said matter-of-factly, holding his index finger up. “Whatever you did clearly worked!”

“Seriously?” you sat upright on the couch, scanning his face to look for any deception. There was none.

He nodded, “Now, onto phase four.”

“Right,” you pulled out the paper from your pocket and dragged your finger down until it reached the number four. “ _‘Wear his shirt with only your underwear to accompany them’_ …”

“Thoughts?”

You shrugged. “That’s not too bad, actually. I was expecting _a lot_ worse. Should I do it now?”

“Nah, wait until you take a shower. It’ll give you a good excuse,” he smirked.

༺═───────❧💋❧───────═༻

You sighed in content as you walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around your damp body. You had already forgotten about the fourth phase. At least until you went searching for some clothes to put on, only to find all of your clothes missing except for your underwear. Even your socks were gone!

“Oi, where the _hell_ are my clothes?” you scowled as you stepped out into the hall, throwing open the door across from your own. The two twelve-year-old boys sat on one of the two single beds in the room, playing a game of cards.

Killua glanced at you before returning to his hand. “Leorio took them while you were in the shower. He said he was doing you a favor.”

 _‘Damn it! He was one step ahead of me, that sneaky bastard’_ , your eye twitched in annoyance as you headed back into your room. You grabbed a pair of underwear and slipped them on underneath the towel. You could hear Gon whine in defeat while Killua laughter in victory.

You took a deep breath to steel your nerves before knocking on Leorio and Kurapica’s bedroom door. After hearing a reply of _‘come in’_ , you pushed the door open and stepped inside, closing the door behind you.

Now, imagine his surprise when he looked up to find you standing in front of him with a towel wrapped around your body. He didn’t miss the drops of water falling from your hair and onto your uncovered shoulders. He traced the path of a drop as it rolled off your face and crept up on your chest.

“W-What can I do for you, Y/N?” he swallowed down the lump in his throat.

“My clothes disappeared from my room… can I borrow one of your shirts, please?” you questioned, re-adjusting the towel as you shifted from one foot to the other.

“O-Of course,” he motioned towards the dresser on the left side of the room, against the wall.

“Thanks,” you walked over, pulling the top drawer open. You grabbed one of his crisp white shirts that he always wore under his overshirt. You dropped the towel, unfolding the shirt and preparing to pull it over your head.

Kurapica had tensed, unable to keep his eyes off of you. His blue eyes roamed the length of your body, biting his lip. From your current position, he could see the side of your chest. He swallowed hard, hearing his heart pounding in his ears as his pants tightened. You didn’t even have to try in order to turn him on, but now that you _were_ trying, he was finding it harder to keep himself in check.

 _‘Why is Y/N doing this to me?’_ , he bit harder on his lip, drawing blood. _‘Is she punishing me for something I’ve done to her?’_

You slipped the shirt over your head and rolled the sleeves up to your elbows, smiling in content. It smelled just like Kurapica, a calming mix of the earth after the rain and eucalyptus. It always brought a smile to your face and made you feel calm.

You turned to him, eyes cast to the side. “Thanks again, Kurapica.”

“Sure,” he muttered absentmindedly, watching as you exited the room. Was it wrong for him to find the sight of you in his clothes so sexy? Was it wrong to want you in his shirt, just so he could rip it off of you? “I shouldn’t be thinking this way,” he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against the headboard. All he could see was your naked body, clad in nothing but your underwear.

You were either going to drive him _crazy_ or be the death of him.

༺═───────❧💋❧───────═༻


	6. J e a l o u s y

༺═───────❧💋❧───────═༻

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) STEP FIVE** : _Make him jealous._

“Y/N~” Leorio sang, glomping you from behind.

You grunted in response, not taking your eyes off the racing game that you were playing. You were so close to beating the game and you refused to let anyone screw it up.

“Oi. Listen to me.” Leorio poked your cheek and you scowled, attempting to lean away from him, but the arm still around your neck brought you back to him.

“Knock it off, Leorio,” you whined, narrowly avoiding one of those damned cop cars that felt the need to slam you into a nearby building to try and stop you.

“Forget the game! We need to move on to step five!” he grabbed the controller from your hand and turned off the TV before turning back around.

Your eye twitched in annoyance, hands suspended in the air as if you were still holding the controller. “ _You son of a_ … I was so close to beating the game!”

“You can do that later.” He waved you off, sticking his hands into the pockets of his suit pants. “We will now move onto step number five!”

You sighed in defeat, knowing he wouldn’t let you off so easily. “Ahh, right, right.” you reached for the paper sitting on the table in front of you but he stopped you by holding his hand up.

“Phase number five is to relax.”

“Wait, what?” you blinked in confusion, furrowing your brow as you tried to recall what the other steps were. You hadn’t read the entire list because you figured it would make you chicken out, so you stuck to only the current steps. Because of that, you couldn’t remember what number five was.

“If you did something sexy every day, Kurapica’s would collapse of blood loss!” he laughed, slapping your shoulder, “Come on, I’ll treat ya to some lunch.”

You shrugged and grabbed your shoes, slipping them on before heading towards the door. Before the pair of you had a chance to leave, Kurapica stepped out of his room and into the hallway.

He looked at you curiously, “Where are the two of you heading off to?”

“I’m taking Y/N out.” Leorio winked, throwing his arm around your shoulder and squeezing you tightly to his side.

Kurapica’s eyes widened at that and he felt a sharp pain coursing through his chest. You were going out on a date with Leorio? Why? _‘Does Y/N have a crush on Leorio? Of course, she must. She wouldn’t go out with him if she didn’t like him…’_

But what about the way you had been acting around him lately? Was that all just his imagination?

He cleared his throat and forced a smile. “A-Ah… I see. I hope you have fun…”

“Don’t worry. _We will_ ~” Leorio smirked at him, ushering you out the door.

Kurapica leaned against the wall, his wide blue eyes staring at the door. Had he missed his chance? Did you really slip through his fingers and into Leorio’s perverted ones?

“What’s wrong with you?” Killua appeared out of nowhere, jolting the blonde from his thoughts.

Kurapica shook his head and smiled, “It’s nothing, just thinking.”

“About Leorio and Y/N?”

His smile faltered, “Why would I be thinking about them? They seemed happy.”

Killua rolled his eyes and grabbed Kurapica’s wrist, hauling him out of the hotel room.

“Wait, where are we going?”

“To spy on them, obviously!”

༺═───────❧💋❧───────═༻

Leorio had taken you to a fast food place, grabbing one of the round tables outside after getting the food and drinks. The sun was covered by fluffy white clouds, taking away some of the heat which both of you were thankful for. Every now and then, a small wind would blow, bringing a wave of coolness with it.

“It’s actually nice out today.” you murmured before taking a sip of the soda.

Leorio nodded enthusiastically, “See? It was a good idea! Do you feel relaxed?”

“Yeah. This was a pretty good idea.” you grinned, “Probably my favorite step so far.”

He chuckled, “It’s good to take a break. It’ll make things flow easier. I also wanted to talk to you about your progress so far.”

“Think I’m makin’ any?” you questioned, eyebrow raised.

He nodded, “Definitely! Kurapica is breaking, slowly but surely!”

Kurapica and Killua were hidden behind a rather large bush near the table that you and Leorio sat at. They were too far back to hear what was being said, but they could see you both clearly. Kurapica had a bad feeling about spying on you, but he couldn’t turn his gaze away. He had to see the extent of your relationship with Leorio.

“Jealous?” Killua snickered.

“No!” Kurapica narrowed his eyes at the white-haired male before returning his gaze to you. He wouldn’t admit it, but he _was_ jealous. He didn’t like seeing the person he liked with his best friend. It felt like several knives had been stabbed into his chest. Didn’t Leorio know about his feelings for you?

“Y/N.” Leorio called your name, glancing up from his burger, “Put my jacket on.”

“Eh?” you paused mid-bite, surprised by the sudden demand.

He smirked, pulling his blue suit jacket off and holding it out to you, “Put it on. It’s part of phase five.”

“Um… okay…” you found the demand weird and wondered how it could be part of relaxing, but you did so anyway. After wiping off your hands, you grabbed the jacket and slid it on. It was a bit big on you because of how tall Leorio was, but you usually wore all of your clothes a little bit bigger because they were more comfortable that way. You rolled up the sleeves to your elbows so you could eat without worrying about dirtying the jacket.

Kurapica felt dread settle in his stomach when you put Leorio’s jacket on. You were acting like a real couple! He bit his lip.

Of course, Leorio knew that Kurapica had followed you. It had gone completely according to his plan. You may not have known what all the steps were, but he had them memorized. He had written them, after all. Naturally, he knew step number five was all about making Kurapica jealous and he also knew that was not something you would have done easily. That would call for you pretending to be with someone else, someone you didn’t have feelings for in any way. You would have acted uncomfortable and Kurapika would have been able to see through the farse.

He was sure that you would probably be pissed that he had tricked you, but it was for the good of the plan! He had no other choice.

“Let’s go for a walk.” he proposed after you had finished your meals.

You shrugged in response, pushing the chair back and standing up. As you walked, you felt Leorio’s arm snake around your waist. You tried to pull away, but his grip was like steel. You realized he was up to something at that moment and you narrowed your eyes at him.

Leorio chuckled, “Look at the list.”

You obliged, pulling the crumpled paper from your pocket. It took a couple minutes of smoothing it out before you were able to read it, “Make him jealous.” you paused, blinking at it before you facepalmed, realizing what he had done. “So that’s what this is about. You’re pretending to date me to make Kurapica jealous.”

“And it’s working.” he winked, tightening his grip, “Kurapica has been following us since the cafe, and his aura is anything but friendly.”

“Seriously?” you asked in surprise, resisting the urge to look around for the blonde.

“You really need to start paying attention, kiddo.” he shook his head, removing his arm so he could grab your hand instead.

You scowled at him, “Well _excuse_ me. And don’t call me ‘kiddo’, I’m only a year younger than you, idiot.”

He chuckled, “Wasn’t this the easiest step, though?”

“Ahh, very.” you grinned, “‘Specially if it’s working.” You walked closer to the male, leaning your head on his shoulder. You were thankful to have such a good friend on your side.

In doing so, you finally noticed the killer aura that was following you, burning holes into your back. You just hoped Kurapika wouldn’t kill the two of you before the conclusion of the list!

༺═───────❧💋❧───────═༻


	7. P o p s i c l e

༺═───────❧💋❧───────═༻

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) STEP SIX** : _Torture him while eating_ _._

Kurapika frowned as he looked over at you and Leorio. You were both huddled in the corner of the room, whispering harshly to each other. He could just barely hear your voice, but he couldn’t make out what was being said. He remembered how the two of you had gone on a date and it made his stomach turn. Did he still have a chance?

“Will you stop freaking out?” Leorio lightly karate-chopped your head.

“I don’t even know what it _means_ to tease him while eating!” You scowled, trying to picture it. “What would I use? How would I use it?”

“Just leave it to me!” He gave you a thumbs up before leaving the room.

You glanced over, catching Kurapika’s gaze. Your cheeks warmed and you cleared your throat, heading towards your room. A sense of dread had settled into the back of your mind and you were beginning to wonder if all of this trouble was worth it.

༺═───────❧💋❧───────═༻

When Leorio returned, he headed straight to your room with a plastic bag in his hand. He locked the door behind him and grinned, holding the back out to you.

Curiously, you took it. Inside were three blue popsicles. You raised a brow. “Thank you?”

“You _still_ don’t get it?” he asked, exasperated.

“No?”

“Oh lord, you’re hopeless.” He shook his head. “It’s time to learn, and fast!” He grabbed one of the popsicles. “This popsicle looks like a penis. Agreed?”

You bit your lip as you looked at it. “Yes…”

“Great! Now, here’s what you do ~”

You watched in equal parts horror and amazement as Leorio demonstrated what you needed to do. You would be lying if you said it wasn’t a bit erotic, but you worried about whether or not you could produce the same effect.

“Okay, are you ready?”

“No,”

“Great, go get ’em, tiger!”

Taking a deep breath, you headed across the hall to the room that Kurapika and Leorio shared, knocking on the door.

“Come in,”

You entered, seeing Kurapika sitting on his bed and reading the same book he had been the past week. “Hey, Kura.”

His eyes immediately shot up to lock with your own. “Hello, Y/N. Did you need some more clothes?” He teased with a slight smile.

“Not this time,” you approached him, holding out the bag. “Would you like to share a popsicle with me?”

He looked surprised but nodded. “I’d love to,”

You plopped down across from him, handing him one before taking the other. You went over what Leorio had shown you moments before. _‘I can definitely do this…’_ After the wrapping was off, you stuck the popsicle into your mouth, taking in as much of it as you could. You let out a groan of what you hoped sounded like satisfaction.

Kurapika’s popsicle was inches from his lips, forgotten as his eyes followed your movements. How did you stick the whole popsicle in your mouth like that?

You pulled it out, letting your tongue lick from the base to the tip of the popsicle before sucking on the tip and bobbing your head.

He swallowed hard as he pictured you going down on him. His face flushed as his pants grew tight. _‘Not again…’_

You closed your eyes, feeling embarrassed at what you were doing. You wondered what his penis would feel like, what it would _taste_ like. You wanted to touch him, but if you did that the entire plan would be ruined. No, you had to keep your hands to yourself until the time was right.

With a groan, you pulled the popsicle from your mouth with a pop, your eyes meeting his, which were clouded with want. His hand had lowered, hovering over his lap. The popsicle was beginning to melt and drip down onto his hand.

With a burst of confidence, you leaned forward, your tongue swiping at the bottom before it could drip again. You slowly brought your tongue up, running it the length of the popsicle as you maintained eye contact. Being so close to his crotch and acting that way made him twitch inside his pants.

He had to bite down hard on his lip to stop from moaning.

As quick as it started, it was over.

You pulled back with a smile, claiming that you promised to go shopping with Gon and Killua.

Kurapika could only stare at the door, arousal and frustration settling in the pit of his stomach.

༺═───────❧💋❧───────═༻


	8. L i n g e r i e

༺═───────❧💋❧───────═༻

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) STEP SEVEN** : _‘Accidentally’ leave your door open while changing in sexy lingerie_ _._

You gulped down your nerves as you walked through the store, scanning the racks of items. The store you had gone to was a personal recommendation from Leorio, a store that specialized in ‘sexy’ lingerie. You’ve never stepped foot into such a store before so you didn’t even know where to go or what to look for. Your cheeks burned as you picked up a pair of crotchless panties.

What did Kurapika even consider _sexy_?

“May I help you?”

You glanced up, cheeks burning brighter as you dropped the panties. “N-No, I’m looking.”

She smirked, her skin tight against her face. Her cat-like eyes scanned your body. “I have the _perfect_ thing for you, dear!” She grabbed your wrist and tugged you to the back wall of the store. She hummed as she moved things around before pulling a hanger from the rack and holding it out to you.

Your face was on fire and you couldn’t meet her eye. “I-I don’t know about this…”

She chuckled. “Trust me, dear. You will be irresistible to anyone that sees you in this.”

You bit your lip, running your fingertips over the black lace. “Okay, I’ll buy it.”

༺═───────❧💋❧───────═༻

After returning home and showing the purchase to Leorio for approval, which you got when his nose started to bleed, you headed for your room. He grabbed the boys so they wouldn’t witness something they were too young to see, and took them out for some lunch.

You carefully unpacked your purchase and frowned. _‘How the hell do I even put this thing on?’_ It took a minute to get the strings untied and unwrapped, but it was finally ready to put on. You left the door parted before stripping down, kicking the dresser to try and get Kurapika’s attention.

You hurriedly slid your body into the lingerie, your cheeks warm as it hugged your body tight. Black lace covered your breasts, supported by strips of velvet wrapped around your neck and under your breasts. From the center of the bra, a strip of velvet traveled down the length of your stomach, connecting to the lacey panties that rode too far up your ass for your liking. Two strips of velvet wrapped around your upper and lower stomach fastened to the front strip with a black bow.

You glanced in the mirror, eyes widening. It actually looked really good on your body.

༺═───────❧💋❧───────═༻

Kurapika was sitting in the living room, watching a documentary on TV. Leorio had dragged the two youngsters away, promising them ice cream if they came with him. He didn’t even get the chance to say that he wanted to join them.

A thump reached his ears, coming from your room. Being the worrywart that he was, he turned the TV off and headed down the hall to check on you. Your door was parted. His hand rested on the wood but his words caught in his throat.

You stood in front of the mirror, your back to him. His eyes traveled your body, appreciating the lacey panties that were riding up your ass cheeks. Your back was bare, but he could see your front reflected in the mirror. His breath hitched as his body started to react.

He pushed the door open, silently approaching you as he lifted his hand, his cold fingers gently trailing down your spine.

You shivered, a gasp leaving your lips as you turned your head to see him. His eyes met yours, clouded with want. They flickered to your parted lips and he wondered what your lips would feel like against his.

“Kurapika?” you called, softly.

His hand flattened against your lower back, the warmth spreading across your skin. “You shouldn’t leave your door open. What if Gon or Killua saw you? Or worse, Leorio.” His eyes darkened at the mention of his friend. “He probably wouldn’t be able to control himself, seeing you like this…”

You bit your lip, turning your body to face him, your arms unconsciously moving to cover your body. “He’s not that bad.”

Kurapika frowned as he took a step closer to you, his voice lowered as he slipped a finger beneath the strip of lace, his skin rubbing against yours as his finger slid down your stomach. “You don’t realize the effect you have on people, Y/N. Even I find myself having a hard time -” He cut his words off and shook his head, stepping away from. “Sorry,”

You watched him leave the room, pulling the door closed behind him. You let out a breath as you leaned against the mirror, holding yourself tightly. For the first time, you were feeling positive about this plan. You realized that it was working, and it was working well.

You squealed happily, turning to face the mirror. The skin he had touched was tingling, leaving you wanting more. You wanted his touch on all of your body, you wanted him to tell you how much he loved you.

Kurapika huffed as he leaned his back against the door, running his hand through his hair. He almost lost control of himself. He was seconds from grabbing you and letting you know just how much you meant to him, but he was still unsure about your feelings. When he thought about everything that had happened recently, he didn’t think it was a mere coincidence, but at the same time, he didn’t want to rush into anything.

His hormones could very well be causing him to misread the situation, and you meant too much to him to risk losing you.

༺═───────❧💋❧───────═༻


	9. S h o w e r

༺═───────❧💋❧───────═༻

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) STEP EIGHT** : _‘Forget’ that he’s in the shower and join him._

You sat in the living room, your leg bounced up and down anxiously. Gon and Killua were on the floor in front of the TV, playing some fighting game. Leorio was in the kitchen, preparing lunch for the group. Kurapika was in his room again, avoiding you like the plague. You had been so excited yesterday seeing his reaction, but now that he was avoiding you, you were having second thoughts.

You glanced at the two boys to make sure they were thoroughly occupied before you dug the crumbled piece of paper from your pocket. _‘Already on step eight? It seems like I just started this journey. Have I made progress?’_ , you chewed on your lip thoughtfully. Step eight was a waiting game.

You had to sit around waiting for him to decide he wanted to take a shower so you could join him. _‘What if I accidentally spill something on him? Would that be too obvious?’_

Kurapika’s door clicked as it open and you perked up, shoving the paper into your pocket. He went straight to the kitchen.

Leorio looked up as the blonde entered the kitchen, “So you _are_ alive?”

Kurapika didn’t respond, taking down a glass from the cabinet to get some juice.

Leorio watched him walking toward the doorway and grinned. “Lunch is ready!”

The boys jumped up at the call, rushing into the kitchen just as Kurapika was leaving. They bumped into each other, the juice spilling down the front of his shirt and onto the floor. You appeared behind the boys and smacked them on the head.

“What have we told you about running through the house?”

“Sorry~” they chorused.

You gave him a smile and he blushed, reaching for some paper towels to clean up the mess. “I can get this for you, Kura.”

“Thank you,” he murmured, rushing from the room.

You kneeled down, cleaning up the spill while the boys sat down at the table, eating their lunch. Leorio cleared his throat and nudged his head toward the hallway. You caught on and left the room, slowly walking down the hall. The shower turned on and your heart picked up speed as you approached.

You stood there for a moment, gathering your nerves and giving him time to get into the shower. You turned the knob, mentally cheering at the fact that he didn’t lock the door. His clothes were neatly folded on top of the hamper and you could see his body outlined against the frosty curtain. You swallowed hard, pulling your clothes off while trying to remain undetected.

He was facing the front of the shower, so you carefully pulled back the curtain at the end, your eyes scanning his body. Despite being skinny, Kurapika was toned and firm. You wanted to run your hand down his back and leave kisses across his neck and chest.

You stepped into the shower and made what you hoped with a surprised face, covering your body with your arms. “I didn’t know you were in here, I’m sorry!”

He snapped his head around, water flying off of his hair from the movement. His eyes scanned your body, his chest expanding as he took in a deep puff of air.

You smiled at him shyly, your cheeks warm under his gaze. “Well, since I’m in here, why not just shower together? It’ll save water.”

“I-I don’t know about that,” he muttered, forcing his eyes away from you.

“It’ll be fine,” you wished you felt as confident as you sounded. “Here, I’ll wash your back for you!” You grabbed a washcloth from the rack beside the shower and lathered it up with some soap before pressing it to his back. He shivered, hands clenching. You started with his shoulders, gently running the cloth across his milky skin. Moving closer, you brought the cloth down his back and up again.

Kurapika turned, taking the cloth from your hand. He hesitated for a moment before grabbing you and pulling your chest flush against his own, his hand rubbing the cloth slowly down your spine. You hid your burning face in his neck, arms low on his hips as he ran the cloth over your skin.

His lips brushed against your ear, breath fanning across your neck. “You drive me crazy, Y/N. I can’t tell if you’re doing this on purpose or not…”

“What do you mean?” you asked, innocently, your lips ghosting over his skin as you spoke.

The cloth was replaced with his hands as he traced patterns against your back. He loved the feeling of your body against his, your chest rubbing against his own. He could feel your heart beating within your breast. He could feel every shaky breath you took, every shiver you tried to suppress.

He didn’t know if you were playing with him, but he didn’t want to jump to conclusions. He couldn’t do anything with you until he was sure. Reluctantly, he pulled away, fighting the urge to stare at your body. He locked eyes with you before leaning down, pressing a soft kiss against the corner of your lips.

And with that, he stepped out of the shower, leaving the bathroom.

Your back rested against the cold tile as you slid down, your breathing heavy. His lips had been so close to your own – it took everything within you not to grab him and kiss him, but it wasn’t time for that yet. Not only that, but you realized that he was starting to question your motives.

You were worried about how this would end.

༺═───────❧💋❧───────═༻


	10. D e n i a l

_Wow, can you believe that this series is almost done? It’s hard to believe! I’ve been working on this series off and on for years, but I think the only reason I finished it is because I got feedback and people saying they couldn’t wait for the next chapter. So this is dedicated to you lovely people that are reading this fic right now! Only one chapter left, and it’s gonna be smut. I’ll do my best to make it not cringe lol Thanks for reading guys, it means a lot!_

༺═───────❧💋❧───────═༻

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) STEP NINE** : _Play innocent to all of the previous steps and deny everything._

The tension in the house was growing to an uncomfortable degree. Even the youngest two could sense it, and they ended up staying locked in their room or staying out of the house. Leorio claimed that he had some medical job that he had to take, so he disappeared early that morning. With just you and Kurapika left in the house alone, the tension grew.

Kurapika wasn’t hiding in his room anymore, either. Now he was watching you like a hawk, his blue-grey eyes following every move you made. It was making you really self-conscious. Everything you did and said was being analyzed under a microscope and, because of that, you were quickly becoming a nervous wreck, stuttering out your words and fumbling over yourself.

Over the past week, you had gotten a taste of what it feels like to be in the driver’s seat, to have him stuttering and feeling awkward because of your actions. It had been exhilarating and, much like a drug, quite addicting. Now that the tables had turned, you were desperate to switch the power dynamic back in your favor.

While making lunch, you _accidentally_ splashed your clothes with cooking oil. “Shoot, this was my last pair of clean clothes until I can get some washed.” You glanced at Kurapika, looking up at him through your lashes. “Can I borrow another shirt?”

His eyes narrowed at you as he leaned against the wall, arms folded over his chest. “You spilled that on yourself on purpose, didn’t you.” It wasn’t a question.

Your cheeks burned at the accusation. “N-No, why would I do something like that?”

“Yes, why _would_ you?”

“U-Um, I guess I’ll just steal one of Leorio’s…”

His body tensed and he pushed away from the wall, his fingers wrapping around your wrist before tugging you toward his room. He rifled through the top drawer, pulling out a large white t-shirt and handing it over to you. You thanked him, turning around to leave the room when he came up behind you, his fingers digging into your hips. His warm breath fanned across your neck, lips brushing the shell of your ear.

“Don’t you enjoy me seeing your body, Y/N?” His husky voice sent a chill down your spine. “You’ve shown it to me numerous times this past week.”

You swallowed hard, clutching the shirt to your chest. “I-It was an accident,”

He hummed, his fingers slowly lifting up your shirt. “First time is an accident, second time is a coincidence, third time is intentional.”

“K-Kurapika,” you breathed out. “They were all a-accidents… I swear.”

“Hm, I’m not so sure about that.” His hand slipped under your shirt, resting against your stomach. “It hasn’t happened to any of the others, just me. This past week has been hell for me, you know. You’ve had me questioning myself, questioning my feelings.”

You bit your lip to suppress the groan that threatened to escape as his hand rose higher, exposing your skin to the cool air.

“Do you want to know how many times I’ve had to masturbate lately because of you?”

A sudden wave of confidence overcame you and you pulled your body away, turning to look at him as you stepped back a bit. “Heh~ I didn’t know you were such a perv, Kura.”

He scowled, narrowing his eyes at you. “You’ve been pushing me to my limit on purpose, haven’t you? Teasing me and playing with my feelings.”

“What kind of person do you think I am?” you frowned, trying to give him a sad look. “That hurts, Kurapika.”

Guilt flashed through his eyes but he shook his head and stuffed his hand into his pocket. “Explain this, then.” He pulled out a folded piece of paper, shaking it open.

 _‘Wait that’s…’_ , your eyes widened as your hand flew to your back pocket. The list was gone, now in his hand. You cleared your throat. “What is that?”

“Don’t play dumb!” He stepped forward, nearly shoving it into your face. “This list details everything you’ve done to me lately. They’ve even been checked off. You’ve been playing with me this entire time!”

“I-I wasn’t -”

“You were!” he lowered his head, hands forming fists at his side. “I thought you liked me, but it was all just some game to you!”

You scowled, folding your arms over your chest. “You don’t know what you’re talking about. Where did you even get that?”

“It was on my pillow this morning.”

_‘Leorio, you jerk…’_

“Did you have fun?” he asked softly, his voice growing louder as he lifted his head, anger and pain swirling in the depths of his eyes. “Playing with me like that? Did you get off on it?”

Your heart squeezed painfully and you dropped his shirt, rushing forward to pull him into your arms but he pushed you away, not letting you get close. “Damn it, Kurapika! Listen to me!”

“Why should I?” he demanded, shoving your arm away when you tried to grab him again.

You changed your tactic and tackled him to the ground, pinning his body below you as you straddled him. Your hands gripped his wrists, holding them against the ground. Both of you were breathing heavy. As you stared into his eyes, your gaze started to soften. “At least let me explain… please?”

He remained silent, turning his head away from you.

You sighed deeply. “It’s true that I’ve been messing with you -” His body tensed and he started to struggle again. You pressed your thighs against his hips. “Let me finish! Just… hear me out and then I’ll leave you alone.”

“Hurry up,” he muttered.

“I’ve been in love with you for a long time, Kurapika. I love you so damn much that it makes me crazy! When Leorio came to me with that list, I… I couldn’t pass up a chance to get you to notice me. I had to know if I had a chance with you. I know it wasn’t the best idea… it was wrong of me to play with your emotions, but I didn’t know what else to do. I made my choice and I stuck with it.”

His eyes were wide, but he still didn’t look at you.

“Kura… I’m sorry,” you said softly, pulling yourself to your feet. “What I did was wrong, I don’t know what else to say. I’ll leave now…” With a heavy heart, you left his room.

༺═───────❧💋❧───────═༻


	11. P u n i s h m e n t 18+

༺═───────❧💋❧───────═༻

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) STEP TEN** : _Receive your reward or “punishment”._

You resisted the urge to sigh as you stepped across the hallway toward your room. You felt guilty and just wanted to sleep away all of your negative emotions, but Kurapika had other plans for you. As you opened your bedroom door, a squeak passed your lips when the blonde came up behind you, lightly pushing you into the room and slamming the door behind the two of you.

“Kura…?”

His eyes were dark and clouded with lust, his tongue popping out to wet his lips. “Do you mean it? That you love me?”

“I meant everything I said. You’re the love of my life, Kurapi -”

His lips crashed against yours, fings digging into your hips. You were overwhelmed by his passion and love, a groan escaping you as you tugged at his shirt. You wanted to feel his skin against yours, to feel the heat of his body.

He forced himself to pull away, his voice husky. “Are you sure you want this?”

“I’ve never wanted anything more in my life,” you breathed, pushing his shirt up. He threw the shirt behind him before claiming your lips again, his hands grasping under your behind. You jumped up, your legs wrapping around his waist. His lips trailed down your neck, nipping and sucking at the skin as he carried you over to your bed. You knew what he was doing as he bit down on your collarbone – he was marking you as his and that sent a wave of heat through your body.

Your back hit the mattress and you shifted under him, whining when your underwear rubbed against your lips. He chuckled, pushing your shirt up, skin tingling where his fingertips touched.

“You’re not wearing a bra, how naughty, Y/N~” his hand grabbed your right breast while his mouth took the other. His tongue flicked your nipple, the other being rolled between his fingers and you groaned, tugging at his blonde hair. You could feel his bulge against your thigh.

Biting your lip, you reached your hand down, palming him through his pants. He sucked in a breath, pausing his ministrations. Your lips tugged up as you snuck your hand past his waistband, cold fingers curling around his dick. He groaned, dropping his head against your chest. The angle was difficult for you and you tried to shift your body lower but he quickly sat up, tugging your hand from his pants.

Kurapika pecked your cheek, “I’ll be right back.”

You sat up, face flushed and eyes wide as you watched him leave the room. What could possibly be so important that he had to do it _now_? He returned with a tie in his hands and a smirk on his face, closing and locking the bedroom door. “Uh, Kura, whatcha doing with that?”

He straddled you, grinding his hips against yours. You threw your head back, not fighting against him when he took your wrists above your head, tying them to the headboard with the tie. “I have to punish you for what you did to me, Y/N.”

You bit your lip, testing the bonds. They were tight enough to prevent you from breaking free, but they weren’t painfully tight. You pouted, tugging at them harder. “That’s not fair, Kura~”

He chuckled, placing butterfly kisses down your stomach. His fingers slid down your hips, hooking under your pants and sliding them down your legs. You lifted your hips to help him, eager for what was to come. His index finger slid up your slick folds, his half-lidded eyes staring into your own. “Not fair, you say? But teasing me this past week was?”

You knew he had a point.

Kurapika lifted your leg, throwing it over his shoulder as he leaned down, his hot breath fanning over your core. His index finger ran up and down, applying pressure to your clit. “What do you want, Y/N?”

Your flushed face darkened. He wanted to hear the words from your lips, he wanted you to beg for him to pleasure you, but it felt so embarrassing to say out loud. “K-Kura, I…”

“Hmm?” He hummed, blowing on your pussy.

You could see the amusement lingering in his eyes and you huffed, _‘Have some confidence, Y/N! You’re driving his body as crazy as he is yours!’_ “I want… you to eat me out!”

“Oh god,” he moaned as his dick twitched at your words and he wasted no time obliging your request, his tongue lapping at your clit like a hungry animal. He slipped a finger into you and you moaned, opening your legs wider for him. He pumped in and out a few times before inserting another finger, moving with your hips as they bucked against him.

It’d be a lie to say you had never pleasured yourself before, but this was on a whole nother level. It was like he knew exactly what to do to get the most pleasure with your body.

His fingers pushed away from each other, stretching your walls as you clenched around him, his name falling from your lips in soft mewls. He sucked at your clit before slipping his fingers out of you, his tongue taking their place. It flicked in and out of you and you tugged at his hair, your thighs crying out for you to squeeze his head between them. You stared down at him through half-lidded eyes and the sight of him lapping up your fluids sent you over the edge, your stomach coiling as you came.

His tongue helped you ride out your high before he pulled back, licking his lips. The taste of you on his tongue drove him nuts and he wanted you to taste it. He kissed you sloppily, sliding his tongue into your mouth. Your tongues danced, but neither of you tried to overpower the other.

He pulled away, a string of saliva connecting the two of you. He wasted no time pulling his pants and boxers off, throwing them across the room as he aligned himself above you, meeting your eyes.

You tugged at your restraints, eyes pleading with him. “I wanna touch you, Kura.”

Kurapika smiled warmly, reached up to untie the cloth. Your arms wrapped around his neck, fingers playing with his blonde hair as you bucked your hips, the tip of his dick rubbing against your folds. He bit down on his lip as he slid inside of you, groaning at how your walls clenched around him. He wanted nothing more than to slam inside of you, but he didn’t want to hurt you.

You spread your legs wider and tightened your grip on him. He was taking his time sliding in and you were getting impatient. Screw the uncomfortable sting, you wanted him inside of you, all the way. You bucked your hips, moaning his name as your hips collided with his. His dick twitched inside of you, filling you up like you didn’t think possible. You had never felt such bliss, you never wanted it to end.

He rocked against your body, his lips leaving kisses along your neck. “Ready?”

“Fuck me, Kura.” You whispered in his ear, moaning loudly when he nearly pulled out of you, slamming his hips down. You threw your head back, snapping your hips up to meet his thrusts. His lips found yours, swallowing your moans and groans as his body connected with yours again and again.

You never wanted this moment to end, but you could feel the coil in your stomach tightening. He buried himself deep within you, hitting that sweet spot that had you crying out his name, nails digging into his back. “T-There! Keep hitting there, K-Kura!”

He was panting in your ear, doing his best to angle his body so his tip brushed against the spot with every thrust. “I’m close, Y/N…” his hand found yours, fingers intertwining. “Cum with me, baby~”

Your back arched, legs snapping around his waist as you came undone. He moaned in your ear, his seed spilling deep within your womb as he continued to rock against you, intent on making you ride out your high. Both of you were breathing heavily, sweaty bodies clinging to each other as he collapsed on top of you.

“That was… amazing…” you breathed, your pussy twitching between your legs. “I wish we could stay like this, I love feeling you inside of me.”

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around your body. The movement caused him to rub against your sensitive clit and your body shuddered beneath him. “This is only the beginning, Y/N.” His lips found yours, the kiss slow and full of love. “We can have sex as often as you want. I’m yours.”

Your heart felt like it was going to burst at his words and you smiled, tugging him down for a series of warm kisses.

Going into it, you had been unsure if the plan Leorio provided for you would work out. All of your fears and doubts had been weighing so heavily on you, but now you felt weightless. You never imagined that the plan would end up like this – at most you figured you would just confess to each other, but this was the better ending, one you would cherish forever.

༺═───────❧💋❧───────═༻

Well… I can say that I tried my best, but smut has never been my strong suit. With this chapter, this series has finally come to an end. It’s been a long and somewhat painful, cringy ride, but one I’m glad I took. Thank you all so much for reading this fic, for your kudos and your awesome comments! To be honest, you guys are the main reason I worked hard to finish this series, so thank you for joining me on this journey 🙂

☔ Rain


End file.
